Pflip
Pflip is Eega Beeva's pet dog, which appears for the first time in the history of Mickey Mouse and Eega Beeva guess of 1947, written by Bill Walsh and designed by Floyd Gottfredson. It is a gangarone, an animal species of the future that has the characteristics of dog, cat, fox, zebra, dragon, bear and frog, as is specified by its pedigree in the history Mickey and powers of Eega Beeva. Appearance Pflip it, like Eega Beeva, completely outside anthropomorphic universe created by Walt Disney and expanded by other great writers. Has a wiry body, sometimes even two-dimensional, while, like his master, has head and feet decidedly disproportionate and pink. The latter are characterized by having a single finger and not owning or metacarpal or metatarsal. He has a big nose black, the air smiling and naive and always like Eega Beeva bushy eyebrows and the few hairs on his head. It can be concluded that Pflip is the transposition animal Eega Beeva, with which it shares many physical characteristics. Features Pflip, always as Eega Beeva has many outstanding features, which were very exploited by Walsh and Gottfredson, in their cycle of Eega Beeva, but were significantly reduced by these Italian authors who have reused this character. Pflip has the distinction of having a strong allergy to lies and crimes, before which he feels bad and sometimes changes color. It feeds on "manzanilli", invisible creatures to humans who eat only once a year. You can predict the dangers and realize the lies with the simple instinct. When you suffer from "zizzosi" (a flu-like illness that affects only gangaroni and is not transmissible to humans), all those around him are forced to tell the truth. The gangarone gets sick of this disease in the history of Mickey Mouse and the strange power of Flip published in 1948 in which Gottfredson exploits this peculiarity dell'innocuo pet to create hilarious gags. Pflip also has a prehensile tongue similar to that of the frogs which proved very useful in more than one occasion. Origins Pflip II is designed by Romano Scarpa for the story Mickey and the double-secret Black Spot. Introduced by Bill Walsh and Floyd Gottfredson in the second story of the Saga of Eta Beta: Mickey and Eega Beeva guess, published for the first time at the turn of 1947 and 1948. Eega Beeva and Mickey were surprisingly enriched and man future use, perhaps for the only time in his life, the money to make himself a pet. Pflip is used by its two creators only in five other stories, often in the role of simple appearance and the only adventure in which he has a key role in the storyline is Mickey and the strange power to Pflip On the contrary in Italy, as happened to Eega Beeva, the character was not considered a mere appearance in the Banda Disney and is still used. Already in 1955 the authors Italian Guido Martina and Romano Scarpa in the history of Mickey and the double-secret Black Spot attempted to assist another pet to Pflip, introducing even another gangarone, Pflip II. The latter is able to signal the danger changing in red the color of its body to its tail, or by taking the shape of a question mark. This second pet was never recovered after that story. Another pet that he shares with Pflip the attention of Eega Beeva is Baturzo Zombies, Zombies simply said, the only one race baturzo created by Guido Martina and Luciano Cat and used in six adventures published towards the end of the seventies. Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Comic characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Silent characters